Every Rose Wilts
by MyNeoRose
Summary: A small oneshot, of Neo making Ruby the truly beautiful bloody flower of her obsessions during her last moments. (May make a 2nd chapter.) (This has nothing to do with A Dying Rose in Silent Wind.)


_(Authors Note: I created a forum called MyNeoRose's help group, join it, as I might have made ot quite clear I definitely need help with my fanfictions.)_

 **[Story Starting!]**

A quick blade flies at the young caped girl, a hero she wanted to be.

loud clashing of metals, and screams were heard down in an abandoned train. A battle in this desolate area had started, it was clear who was winning, the 'villian.', as she was labled, by the supposed heroes. Our red haired hero just couldn't stand up against her.

She desperately tries to dodge, but she was not quite fast enough, the blade went through the red girls shoulder, staining her in even more, darker red, then her cape.

"Gah! Dammit!" The bloody girl, holds close to her scythe, leaning on it for balance, as a girl wielding a parasol, that hid blade inside of it, rips the blade out of her shoulder, making Ruby stumble. The parasol wielder, known as Neo smirks, she knows Ruby wont last much longer, her time had finally come, she was tired, her aura had fallen to zero, she was barely fighting back anymore, not even able to defend herself.

Ruby frantically pulled up her scythe, and flailed her Scythe widly in a desperate attempt to hit her, Ruby had missed Neo by a landslide, and left a large opening for Neo to attack, who took a slash at her this time, a deep cut from chest to arm emerged, her blood continued to flow out of her, she could already feel death behind her to reap the scythe wielders soul.

Ruby held her chest, making a fist resting on the cut, and felt the blood gushing out, she was shaking her knees were turning weak, as well as her arms, her scythe dropped out of her hand, making a loud clanking noise as it hit the ground, followed by herself, her knees scraped on the rough metal floor, her stockings tearing.

How could she lose? She was supposed to win, like all the good guys in the movies, and books did. Neo was the bad guy, the good guys were suppose to beat the bad guys. The hero's were supposed to always win against the villains...But here she lay, a mess, defeated, and scared, quivering as death is near, she can't help it as tears drip out of her eyes, she quietly cries. She was a failure, she had lost, she had let the villians overcome her, she wasn't a hero.

Neo observed this sight silently, she smiled as she watched this lovely rose dying, as her blood drained out of her., such a pretty color it was...The color of crimson red dyeing the ugly body of a human, it was for her a beautifal, perhaps even an arousing sight in her mind, especially for such a precious, but ugly flower.

Such a young, pretty rose she was. Yet a short life had been destined for the girl, after all, after all everyone knows.

 _Every Rose wilts_.

Neo knew it when she first saw the girl, she knew her beauty, and at the same time, she couldn't help but imagine how much better she would like in her own blood, it sent shivers up her spine, she knew she wanted to see this Rose wilt that day.

It was perhaps a...love for the girl..no no, not the girl as herself...but an obsession to break her, that innocence, and hope in her eyes, she desired to shatter both, just if only for a moment she could see true beauty in the form of her wilted, rotting corpse.

Neo smiled at the crying girl, who'd ready accepted her death...what a shame, she'd wished that her hope, would've lasted until the end, but unfortunately she couldn't always have what she wanted. She slid the blade across the girls chest, creating yet another cut, seperating her shirt, cutting it open., Neo continued her bloody, vicous assult on Ruby, cutting her clothes to shreds, breaking her body. Sometime during this Ruby had started screaming, and begging Neo to stop but Ruby couldn't find herself to do anything to stop her, she couldn't bring herself to move.

Neo grabbed Ruby's quivering body by her chin, she looked at Ruby's blank and dead eyes, barely hanging onto her life, Neo rubbed her bloody thumb across her face, carressing it, wiping the blood off of it.

"You're beautifal now!~" Neo spoke in a twisted, but scratchy voice, she had not used it in quite a while. Ruby smiled hearing this, it hurt horrendously, Neo kneeled down, as Ruby's tears didn't stop flowing, she smiled at Ruby. "The prettiest flowers are always the first to wilt~" Neo continues in the same scratchy voice. "You were destined to die an early age, my Darling!~" Neo states this as if it's a fact. "I'm just the one who finally took over Darling." Neo kisses Ruby, as she pulls up her blade, above the girls head.

Neo's eyes are opened as she watches Ruby's own eyes, staring back at her. She saw the slightest bit of shock, and an even smaller amount of hope. Neo applies more force to the kiss pushing Ruby's head back, she crawls ontop her, staining herself in the beautifal blood of Ruby. She caresses Ruby's cheek again, as she lets herself soak in Ruby's blood for a minute, she looks up at the blade, and with one final plunge, stabs the caped girl in the neck, finishing her off for good.

 _The wilting rose's life had come to an end._

Only for a moment did Neo seperate their lips to view her masterpiece, she grabbed both sides of Ruby's head, her blade still stuck inside of Ruby's neck, she kissed Ruby's corpse, with a passion she had not quite shown before, she savored every single drop of Ruby's blood that flowed into her mouth, shivering from the taste.

Neo, slipped her tongue into Ruby's mouth, which was building up blood at a decent rate, she made sure to go over every crevice, every sqaure cenimeter of the girls mouth practically absorbing all of her blood, tasting every delicious drop, she stared at Ruby's cold lifeless face the entire time.

Eventually she broke the kiss she was panting, blood rolled off her tongue onto her, but it didn't bother her in the slightest, she was already coated in her Darlings blood. Neo stood up, she gave a twisted smile at Ruby's body, and spoke to it as if it were living.

"Don't look at me that way! You of all people should know that all flowers will eventually wilt! I'm just the one who finally took the move!" Neo was fighting with Ruby's dead body, then she started to laugh at it. "Goodbye my Darling~ I'll come back for you soon~." Neo gently pulled the blade out of Ruby's neck, when she does so, a huge buildup of blood splatters onto her clothes that had previously been clogged up by the blade.

Neo smiled at her work as she opened up her bloody Parasol, and started to walk away. "Goodbye, my beautifal rose." Each step had created a print of blood, as Neo exited the train, she knew would soon return to her Darling, perhaps they could go further then she would have ever imagined.


End file.
